peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1982 Festive Fifty
Shows : #50 - #46: 15 December 1982 : #45 - #41: 16 December 1982 : #40 - #36: 20 December 1982 : #35 - #31: 21 December 1982 : #30 - #26: 22 December 1982 : #25 - #21: 23 December 1982 : #20 - #16: 27 December 1982 : #15 - #11: 28 December 1982 : #10 - #06: 29 December 1982 : #05 - #01: 30 December 1982 ;Comments *For the first time, JP introduced a year-by-year listener's chart. This would in the following year supersede the all-time charts completely. The practice would be revived once more in 1999, as a concession to the approaching millenium. *Also for the first time, John announces a dead heat at the beginning of the All-Time chart. *Peel declares that there are two records in the yearly chart that he has never played before (the first time he did so): they are by Weekend and Dexy's Midnight Runners. *Both charts are played in the same shows, side by side. *Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions lists the chart rundown as beginning on December 20. John Peel's All-Time Festive Fifty 1982 *=49: Damned, 'Love Song (LP-Machine Gun Etiquette)' (Chiswick) *=49: Laurie Anderson, 'O Superman (LP-Big Science)' (Warner Bros) *48: Joy Division, 'The Eternal (LP-Closer)' (Factory) *47: Magazine, 'Shot By Both Sides (7 inch)' (Virgin) *46: Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Hong Kong Garden (LP-Once Upon A Time/The Singles)' (Polydor) *45: Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Icon (LP-Join Hands)' (Polydor) *44: Sex Pistols, 'Pretty Vacant (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks)' (Virgin) *43: Specials, 'Ghost Town (12 inch)' (2-Tone) *42: Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Switch (LP-The Scream)' (Polydor) *41: Joy Divison, 'She's Lost Control (LP-Unknown Pleasures)' (Factory) *40: Clash, 'Armagideon Time (7 inch-B side of London Calling)' (CBS) *39: Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Jigsaw Feeling (LP-The Scream)' (Polydor) *38: Joy Division, 'Isolation (LP-Closer)' (Factory) *37: Sex Pistols, 'Holidays In The Sun (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks)' (Virgin) *36: Undertones, 'Get Over You (7 inch)' (Sire) *35: Ruts, 'In A Rut (7 inch)' (People Unite) *34: Killing Joke, 'Psyche (7 inch-B side of Wardance)' (Malicious Damage) *33: Theatre Of Hate, 'Legion (7 inch-B side of Original Sin)' (SS Label) *32: Killing Joke, 'Requiem (LP-Killing Joke)' (E'G) *31: Stiff Little Fingers, 'Suspect Device (7 inch)' (Rigid Digits) *30: New Order, 'Procession' *29: Stiff Little Fingers, 'Johnny Was' *28: Birthday Party, 'Release The Bats' *27: Scritti Politti, 'The Sweetest Girl' *26: Joy Division, 'Transmission' *25: Sex Pistols, 'God save The Queen' *24: Only Ones, 'Another Girl, Another Planet' *23: Joy Division, 'Twenty-Four Hours' *22: Echo And The Bunnymen, 'Over The Wall' *21: Altered Images, 'Dead Pop Stars' *20: Public Image Ltd, 'Public Image' *19: Clash, 'Complete Control' *18: New Order, 'Temptation' *17: Jam, 'Going Underground' *16: Stiff Little Fingers, 'Alternative Ulster' *15: Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Israel' *14: Dead Kennedys, 'Holiday In Cambodia' *13: Damned, 'New Rose' *12: Joy Division, 'Dead Souls' *11: Jam, 'Down In The Tube Station At Midnight' *10: Clash, '(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais' *09: Bauhaus, 'Bela Lugosi's Dead' *08: Undertones, 'Teenage Kicks' *07: Joy Division, 'Decades' *06: New Order, 'Ceremony' *05: Cure, 'A Forest' *04: Joy Division, 'New Dawn Fades' *03: Joy Division, 'Love Will Tear Us Apart' *02: Joy Division, 'Atmosphere' *01: Sex Pistols, 'Anarchy In The U.K.' John Peel's Festive Fifty 1982 *50: Farmers Boys, 'I Think I Need Help (7 inch)' (Waap) *49: Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Melt (12 inch)' (Polydor) *48: Action Pact, 'Suicide Bag (EP-Suicide Bag)' (Fallout) *47: Higsons, 'Conspiracy (7 inch)' (Waap) *46: Bauhaus, 'Third Uncle (LP-The Sky's Gone Out)' (Beggars Banquet) *45: Simple Minds, 'Glittering Prize (LP-New Gold Dream 81-82-83-84)' (Virgin) *44: Shambeko Say Wah!, 'Remember (7 inch)' (Eternal) *43: Weekend, 'A View From Her Room (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *42: Chameleons, 'In Shreds (7 inch-double A side with Less Than Human)' (Epic) *41: Passage, 'XOYO (LP-Degenerates)' (Cherry Red) *40: Clash, 'Rock The Casbah (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS) *39: Jam, 'The Bitterest Pill (I Ever Had To Swallow) (7 inch)' (Polydor) *38: Serious Drinking, 'Love On The Terraces (7 inch)' (Upright) *37: Cocteau Twins, 'Wax And Wane (LP-Garlands)' (4AD) *36: Musical Youth, 'Pass The Dutchie (7 inch)' (MCA) *35: Blancmange, 'Feel Me (LP-Happy Families)' (London) *34: Blancmange, 'Living On The Ceiling (LP-Happy Families)' (London) *33: Cure, 'A Strange Day (LP-Pornography)' (Fiction) *32: Simple Minds, 'Someone Somewhere (In Summertime) (LP-New Gold Dream 81-82-83-84)' (Virgin) *31: Redskins, 'Peasant Army (7 inch-B side of Lev Bronstein)' (CNT Productions) *30: Simple Minds, 'Promised You A Miracle' *29: Psychedelic Furs, 'Love My Way' *28: Cure, 'The Figurehead' *27: Clash, 'Know Your Rights' *26: Clash, 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go' *25: Cure, 'The Hanging Garden' *24: Aztec Camera, 'Pillar To Post' *23: Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Slow Dive' *22: China Crisis, 'African And White' *21: Farmers Boys, 'Whatever Is He Like' *20: Killing Joke, 'Empire Song' *19: Dexys Midnight Runners, 'Come On Eileen' *18: Scritti Politti, 'Asylums In Jerusalem' *17: New Order, 'Hurt' *16: Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Fireworks' *15: Bauhaus, 'Ziggy Stardust' *14: Associates, 'Party Fears Two' *13: Scritti Politti, 'Faithless' *12: Yazoo, 'Only You' *11: Jam, 'A Town Called Malice' *10: Wild Swans, 'Revolutionary Spirit' *09: Artery, 'Into The Garden' *08: Theatre Of Hate, 'Do You Believe In The Westworld' *07: Wah!, 'Story Of The Blues' *06: Clash, 'Straight To Hell' *05: Tears For Fears, 'Mad World' *04: Echo And The Bunnymen, 'The Back Of Love' *03: Grandmaster Flash And The Furious 5, 'The Message' *02: Robert Wyatt, 'Shipbuilding' *01: New Order, 'Temptation' Availability *Originally shared via Yahoo Peel Newsgroup. Category:1982 Category:Festive Fifty Category:One For Ken